dragonmonfandomcom-20200214-history
DragonMon - Part One: The Journey Begins!
At age ten, kids across DragonVale get their very first Dragon. Many do so to become Dragon trainers. Others do it to compete in Colosseum events, and some even to it to study dragons and become a Dragon Breeder. In order to become a successful Trainer, one must grow and raise many Dragons, and defeat 8 gem leaders in order to compete against the Elite Four. If successful there, they must battle Bane Cane, the current champion. If someone can defeat all 13 top trainers, they become the new DragonMon Champion! On his tenth birthday, Pickle woke up late in his house in the town of Domum. He did not get his first choice, or even his second choice dragon. He hurried off and rode his bike to Professor Nate's lab and picked up his DragonBall. He let the Dragon out, shocked to see a little baby in it. He tried to pull off a grateful smile to Nate, who in turn gave Pickle a DragonDex, which was a computerized handheld device containing information of all dragons in existence. He showed the DragonDex to his new dragon and it read, "People will love to come see your plant dragons play in their beautiful green habitat. They are the friendliest of all the dragon breeds and make great pets!" He went outside to see his brothers, Halo and Hunt. The three of them were triplets. Halo and Hunt showed Pickle their starter dragons. They got and Dragons! Pickle, jealous as he can be, ran to his house before his two brothers, taking what he could. Again, he was shocked to see that only DragonTreats remained. Hunt took all of the DragonCoins and Halo took all of the Gems! Pickle, a positive young child, decided to use some of his treats he found, he got 10,000, on his Plant Dragon, and his Plant Dragon eventually evolved all the way to level 7! When Pickle came back outside, Hunt and Halo were nowhere to be found. Pickle thought that maybe they had gone off to catch some Dragons out in DragonVale, and decided to become a Trainer. He decided to head to Herba, to challenge the Gem Leader there: Ryll Shados, who specialized in the plant element. He brought only his backpack, which included many supplies, including his foldable bike, which he rode around on. He heard Ryll Shados was a very clever Gem Leader, so Pickle decided to train in the forest with his . He taught his dragon simple moves, like tackle and bite. He decided to name his dragon Herba, after the city they were training for. In the Aeternam Forest, Pickle saw some familiar dragons, and realized he had the opportunity to catch them! He also realized he could only have 6 Dragons with him at a time. He was able to capture one and one , and immediately leveled them up to level 4. His DragonDex read: "The poison dragon loves people. Not for breakfast, it just thinks they're great company. Unfortunately, people don't often react well to their deadly neurotoxin. Best to watch it play with its own kind from a safe distance," and: "The bright flower dragon is a favorite among dragon hobbyists. Though they sometimes get carried away, they aren't really dangerous. Just remember that they only bite because they think it's playing. It's important to train them not to bite before they get too big." He began to train very hard with his three new Dragons....until he heard some snickering behind the bushes. "Hehe," said the mysterious voice. "Hahaha," said the other. "Who are you," said Pickle, immediately alert. "Let me introduce ourselves," said one of the two people coming out of the bushes. "I am Omega, and this is my twin brother, Alpha." "Hello," replied Pickle. Omega and Alpha showed Pickle their 4 Dragons. Pickle took out his DragonDex, and learned that the dragons were a , , , and . Not sure what the last two were, he read their descriptions. They read: "Lichen dragons can be found on the highest mountain peaks and furthest polar reaches throughout the world. Our wizards say that the unique substance growing on them is some sort of strange plant that feeds the dragons using sunlight. Or something. I didn't really understand it myself. Oh and be sure not to confuse lichen dragons with any other kind of supernatural beings, they've been known to take offense to that;" "Despite its rather prickly appearance the cactus dragon is one of the gentlest of all the dragons. It loves to pounce and play with people. Kind of like a great big cat. With sharp spikes instead of fur. Maybe it's best if your guests keep a safe distance from it." "So where you headed?" asked Alpha. "To Herba, to challenge the Gem Leader!" replied Pickle enthusiastically. "Your going to need to train those three scrawny Dragons, if you hope of defeating Ryll's five level 6 dragons," spoke Omega, tauntingly. "Oh my," replied Pickle in awe. "Indeed," replied Alpha, "She has for attack, for defense, for flying far and reaching hard to reach areas, for underwater tasks, for climbing walls and general sneakiness." "Well, I guess I am going to need to train much harder now, thanks for the info guys!" said Pickle, walking away. "Wait!" shouted Omega. "Maybe you can train against us?" suggested Alpha. "But, only if we can hang with you until Metallum," Omega finished. Pickle thought about this offer, He reasoned that these two knew a lot about DragonVale and could benefit him in the long run. "Alright, you can accompany me," Pickle decided. "Yay," rejoiced Alpha. "Good," commented Omega "You are going to need all the help you can get." he teased. Pickle, agitated, knew he would need to get used to that teasing, because he had a feeling it would come to him quite often until Metallum.... [[DragonMon_-_Part Two: The Aeternam Forest!|'TO BE CONTINUED.....']] ----